


Когда

by Alex80mph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Что такое "друзья с преиуществами"?





	Когда

Когда «Ревущая команда» планировала инфильтрацию на австрийскую базу Гидры, Эрик, один из новичков, застенчивый, но рьяный, перебежчик из Нюрнберга, совсем молодой парень, сказал:  
\- Я вас проведу, без проблем, вы, главное, молчите, говорить буду я.  
Через три дня они стояли под навесом закрытого газетного киоска в Куфштайне и успокаивали Эрика, который, молочно-белый, с трясущимися руками жевал одну сигарету за другой.  
\- Я не понимаю, я ничего не понимаю. Они говорят немецкими словами, но я ничего не могу понять.  
Тогда Стив списал всё на стресс первого задания.  
Сейчас Стив всё чаще вспоминает беднягу Эрика.  
Люди вокруг говорят на родном Стиву языке. Стив понимает многое. Некоторое. Кое-что. Иногда.  
\- Малыш, - говорит Бартон привязанному к столу мужику, который неделю назад пытался подорвать машину генерального секретаря ООН, - хватит гнать беса. Будеш продолжать пиздеть, от тебя не останется даже Ганнибалу на зубок.  
Стив догадывается о смысле в целом, из контекста.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то допил последний кофе? – хрипит утренний Старк блестящей кофеварке.  
\- Кэп, - тянет Наташа в свою чашку, которую она налила себе за секунду до появления Тони на кухне.  
\- Это не я, - отзывается Стив.  
Все смеются, Стив смеётся вместе с ними.  
Железный Человек приземляется на крыше небоскрёба на Парк Авеню, 432, Стив осторожно забирает руки с его талии и бежит к краю крыши. Безумный Шляпник, отталкиваясь от зданий, несётся по Пятьдесят Седьмой к парку, где его уже ждут Тор и Чёрная Вдова. Железный Человек смеётся в ухе Стива.  
\- Беги, Форрест, беги.  
Эту историю Стиву уже пересказали, точнее, «проспойлерили». Фильм у него в списке обязательных к просмотру, Стив только ждёт, когда появится свободное время.  
По крайней мере, маты не изменились. И ещё есть Тор, благослови господь его душу, который не стесняется задавать вопросы.  
\- Что значит «друзья с преимуществами»? – спрашивает Тор.  
Они смотрят кино, что-то смешное и романтическое, «Форрест Гамп» и «Молчание ягнят» ждут более подходящего момента, Брюс спит на диване, вытянувшись во всю длину, поэтому Стив, Тони и Наташа сидят на полу, Клинт устроился на спинке, как огромный кот, а Тор развалился в кресле, в руке у него – небольшой пятилитровый бочонок датского пива, которое Тони специально заказывает в Европе, хотя в этом вопросе Тор отлично может и сам о себе позаботиться.  
\- Это как Пеппер и... – начинает Клинт.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, не вмешивай сюда эту святую женщину, - говорит Тони, Наташа смеётся своим хриплым тихим смехом, от которого у Стива становится тепло внутри. – Это друзья.  
\- С преимуществами, - подхватывает Клинт.  
\- Которые спят вместе, - продолжает Тони голосом человека, который весь день разговаривал с рыбками в аквариуме.  
\- Спят? – недоумевает Тор. – Так это про нас! Мы постоянно спим вместе. Вот даже сейчас Брюс спит со всеми нами.  
Тони кашляет, поперхнувшись своим пивом, Стив услужливо хлопает его по спине.  
В этом случае он осилил современный сленг чуть быстрее Тора.  
\- Когда они дружат, но при этом ещё и занимаются сексом, - уточняет Наташа. – Как, например, когда.  
Когда Тони приходит и молча стягивает одеяло с неспящего Стива. Когда он стягивает с себя футболку, освещая тёмную комнату холодным звёздным светом. Когда он садится рядом со Стивом, скрестив ноги и руки на груди, будто его сюда затащили против его воли незвестные.  
\- Возражения, Роджерс? – говорит Тони.  
Когда Стив молчит.  
Когда Тони отсасывает ему, шумно и неудобно, помогая себе рукой, когда Стив цепляется за его волосы, пытаясь молчать. Когда у него не получается.  
Когда потом Тони дрочит себе, всё так же сидя, а Стив придерживает его за бок.  
Когда Стив спускается в мастерскую, уставший и взвинченный после долгих и безрезультатных поисков людей Гидры, Тони бросает на него один взгляд, с шумным выдохом снимает маску сварщика и говорит:  
\- Ну давай.  
Когда Тони смазывает сам себя, бесстыже задрав ногу на стол, на котором он только что работал, а Дамми с удивлённым свистом укатывает в тёмный угол.  
Когда Стив трахает Тони, стол дребезжит, как старый поезд, Тони орёт, вдавливая пальцы в металл, и Стиву кажется, что он сейчас убъёт Старка.  
Когда он умирает первым, прижавшись лбом к мокрой спине.  
Когда после погони, залитые до краёв адреналином, они тискаются за углом полуразрушенного бункера, Стив едва успевает бросить щит, Тони лишь поднимает маску, они трутся друг об друга, дурацкий костюм Тони только мешает, торопятся оба, быстрее,быстрее, Стив, мать твою, Тони.  
Когда они лежат на взлётной или посадочной площадке башни, Тони использует бедро Стива как подушку, Стив смотрит на звёзды, Тони закрывает ладонью реактор, чтобы свет не мешал. Тони пьёт. Стив тоже, но это без толку.  
\- Когда они занимаются сексом только ради удовольствия, но между ними нет никаких более глубоких чувств, – поясняет Наташа.  
Тони кивает головой, глядя в экран телевизора.  
\- Никаких? – хмурится Тор.  
\- Совершенно никаких, - говорит Стив.  
\- Ни-че-го, - подтверждает Тони.  
Когда Стив говорит в пустоту спортивного зала:  
\- Как твоё сердце, Старк?  
Когда Тони говорит:  
\- Джарвис, закрой глаза.


End file.
